Dragon's Prey
by SparkyIceblaze135
Summary: Casey Jones centric story. Based on The Dragons Clutches by Diamond31. Running from his friends, an encounter in an alley that will forever haunt him. How will his friends react to this new side of there team mate and will the dragon get what he wants. Sorry for the bad summary. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Sparky with a braaannndd new story! Well it was supposed to be written last year but had no time and *sheepishly* I forgot. Anyway, this story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story. Anyway, Casey do the disclaimer.**

 **Casey: Sparky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy please remember to read and review**

Casey Jones, the vigilante skull masked hockey guy was upset. Everyone thought he was dumb, that all he did was flirt with April and yell at the top off his lungs while getting in the way of Donnie working on his inventions. Ok, sure he did do that but he was much more, he wasn't a complete idiot, he did help with the invention of the turtle racer to defeat the speed demon. April was cool but he wasn't head over heels with her, or Karai for that matter, it was all an act. He wasn't some idiot who got kept back a year in high school, he was actually a couple of months older than Mikey which made him the second youngest but due to him being quite tall every assumed otherwise. Now, why act like this? Well that's what you're going to find out soon enough but this is the story of when everyone saw him for who he was.

The team were all out on patrol. Leo with Donnie, Mikey with April and Casey with Raph. Donnie and April both sighed in relief, Donnie glad April wouldn't be left alone with Casey and April glad to be with Mikey rather than Casey. As for Casey, he fists bumped with Raph and the set off, clear instructions from Leo telling them where to go and to alert the others on their T phones should they encounter anyone. Soon enough Raph and Casey were surrounded by foot bots having the time of their lives smashing them up to pieces. "Im gonna get more than you Raphy!" Yelled Casey swinging his bat and hockey stick, taking out three foot bots. "You're dreamin Jones!" Yelled the red masked turtle as he sprang into action taking as many as he could. Suddenly Xever jumped down along with Bebop and Rocksteady "Great more freaks!" Said Casey and charged at them but his hockey stick instantly shattered on contact of the rhino's horn "ha take that little boy" said Rocksteady and they both fought though it was more one sided. Raph meanwhile was caught up in fighting the fish and the pig. Pulling out his phone he alerted Leo, puts phone away and twirls his sai's. "I've had just about enough of you Fish face" Ignoring the annoyed yell off "Its Xever!" He tackled him and cut off his metal legs stopping him from moving and leaving him looking exactly what he was, a fish out of water.

Turning his attention to the pig, he realised was not in sight. "Raph" Looking up he saw his brothers and April but no Casey. Leo face palmed "Raph go help Casey" Raph found his human friend fighting both Bebop and Rocksteady and doing not so good against them, he swung out with his tazer but they seemed to doge it and were throwing him around like a doll (or action figure as Leo called it). Throwing his shuriken at both idiots they fled and he helped up Casey "C'mon Casey let's get you fixed up." With that they went back to the lair and sat down drinking hot chocolate as Casey went to clean himself up. "I can't believe he got thrashed by two of the weakest enemies ever, Tigerclaw I understand but seriously he wasn't even fighting" Said Leo breaking the silence. "He beat the foot bots, as much as I did and he held his own pretty well" Said Raph angrily trying to defend his friend. "And he wasn't raised like us Leo, to be ninja's" than April spoke "Neither did I yet I can hold my own in a fight." "She's right, he's just interested in flirting" Said Karai. "Hey Casey's awesome dudes!" Interrupted Mikey but was met with laughter by Donnie "That guy? The same guy who can't even pass school and look after his family during the invasion."

Unknown to them the topic off their conversation could hear everything that they said and he felt his heart break, tears in his eyes. Looking away he saw Splinter, the disappointment on the old ninja's face and he ran, ran and ran to go home, or at least he would have if he wasn't ambushed by Purple dragons. "Well if it isn't the punk" Turning around Casey saw the last person he wanted to see right now. "Hun." Splinter tried to call out to stop Casey. He had herd everything and was very disappointed in his children, yes to him all of them were his children and all he could do know was ask his dear wife Tang Shen to watch over their son.

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its update time! This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story. Trigger warning in this chapter as it contains unwanted touching and kissing so read at your own risk if you are sensitive to things like don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, Raph can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Raph: Sparky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Casey glared at the purple dragon and if looks could kill he would have been reduced to a pile of smug looking ooze at Casey's feet. "Oh no its the little hockey boy, I'm so scared" mocked Hun which only served to make the teen even more mad that a growl emerged from him as he took out his hockey stick in a threating manner however just smirked "Easy mutt, I see you decided to for go your mask today it seems you aren't as disfigured as I had thought." Casey looked at him in disgust and prepared to fight even if in his haste to leave the lair he only had the one hockey stick but it was just Hun so no biggie, he could do this he thought.

"But I guess I have other matters to attend to than a lowly mutt" came the sarcastic reply and off Hun went with Casey in tow "Get back here!" He refused to let the freak of a man leave, he knew it was too reckless and he should've just left and gone home but after what April and the others said he felt the need to prove himself to them, to himself that he wasn't some damsel in distress. Hun went further with Casey close behind when soon Casey was in a alley way looking for him but couldn't find any sign of the purple dragon leader. He sighed and growled in anger and turned around ready to leave. When suddenly he felt something grab his shoulders and pin him against the wall. He felt the wind get knocked out of him and saw Hun over him making sure he couldn't move. Casey had his hockey stick in both hands and tried to beat the taller man off him but it was thrown away like a rag doll and the younger teen's wrists were pinned so he couldn't escape. Hun simply gave him a creepy look that sent made Casey shiver feeling small and uncomfortable.

"You know, now I get a better look at you your pretty hot." Said Hun. "Get off me ya freak!" Screamed Casey, one because he wanted out of this situation and also in hope someone would hear and help him. "Oh? No I don't think I will, I quite like where I am and no one can hear you Casey Jones. I knew you'd follow me and you walked right into my trap." Casey blanched mentally cursing himself about how dumb he was but didn't stop screaming and yelling and it began to annoy the gang leader. "Guess you need to shut up hockey boy" Before Casey could retort he felt something on his lips, Hun's lips to be exact. Instantly he was repulsed and fought against the kiss but to avail, he felt the others tongue lick his lips trying to get through but Casey was stubborn and wouldn't let him no matter how scared he felt. Hun, mad at the boys defiance punched him hard, so hard a sickening crack filled the air and Casey gasped in pain which Hun used to his advantage.

Casey was panicking even more as Hun forcibly kissed him and began to touch his body but than he saw his hockey stick, it wasn't to far and he made himself stop fighting Hun to give the illusion he had given up. It worked and as soon as Hun lowered his guard loosening his grip on the teens wrists it was just enough for Casey to get free and grab his hockey stick pushed his hockey stick and give Hun a hard hit to the head effectively knocking him out, then he ran far from the fallen man till he was home. Casey collapsed onto his bed and started to sob, his adrenaline gone and the gravity of what happened hit him and he drowned himself in his sobs.

He really was useless...they were right..

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait but here is the story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, Raph can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Raph: Sparky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

April's POV

It was the day after the incident with Casey. Splinter had told us all off with the exception of Mikey and Raph who were instead praised for sticking up for there friend. I guess what we said was mean but its not really wrong anyway. I was at Roosevelt high school getting my books out of my locker for trig class. Shutting my locker and walking into class I hadn't seen Casey yet which wasn't unusual I guess but he was usually here right before the bell rang, I sat down as the lesson started. About half an hour later Casey walked into class, he looked horrible and that was putting it lightly. He was wearing a long sleeved black hoodie and jeans, his bandana was gone but his face was not one I had seen before. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying all night. He sat down mumbling something to the teacher and was given the work sheet, although he didn't even look at it he just stared into space.

After school I found him at his locker "Hey Casey, you erm coming to the lair?" I frowned when he didn't respond and poked his back, the effect was immediate he flinched jumped around to face me. "Hey Red" He grinned and I sighed and went with it "Hi, you coming to the lair?" "Sure, lets go" He walked with me down the manhole cover to the lair though he was being strangely silent, his behaviour all day had been strange. "HEEEYYY GUYS!" Yelled Mikey grinning widely, "You ready for some piiiizzaaa!" He called and the others poured in and wolfed down the pizza"Hey Casey" says Raph, Casey looks up "Hey man" Both doing there weird fist bump thing, I rolled my eyes as Splinter walked in looking worried "Are you ok Casey? You left quite suddenly yesterday" He studied Casey who tried to look away, Mikey and Raph glared at the others as yesterdays events catching up to us. "I'm...ok Splinter, I just had to go home early is all..." Raph growled "Don't lie Jones, we all know what happened"

Splinters POV

He looked pale, his eyes looked haunted. He tensed at Raphael's words "Y-You do?" Something had happened, but what? "Well duh bro, we know these guys were spitting trash about you." I felt relief coming from the boy and if worried me more and further increased my suspicion of something happening once he had left the lair. "Enough, we need to go on patrol. Same teams as last time" It seems Leonardo needs to another lesson on being a good leader and being able to help all his team. I watched them leave, not before calling Raphael "Watch over your friend my son, I have a bad feeling" Luckily that was all he needed and he left watching Casey with a protective eye. It warms my heart to see, I sat down and began to meditate awaiting there return.

Raph's POV

Casey was off, he kept looking around and keeping his hand hovering over his hockey sticks, his mask and hood were up as we walked down our assigned alley way. It was quiet which is never good there's usually some foot bots or something, a purple dragon appeared and I broke into laughter. "Y-your the disturbance? Ha, your not even worth the work out, right Case?" I than realised he wasn't laughing, his grip on his weapon was tighter and he was shaking slightly. the purple dragon laughed "So this is the big strong Casey Jones." He lunged and fought catching Casey off guard and having him against the wall where Casey froze. "Hun wanted to pass on the message, he always gets what he wants" he laughed again and disappeared and I stood there confused. I helped him up, he looked worse "you have some explain to do" Damn it why did Splinter have to always be right.

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait but here is the story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, Leo can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Leo: Sp** **arky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Raph's POV

I called the others telling them to go back to the lair. I picked up Casey, he was lighter than I thought he would be and I carried him back to the lair because his eyes were glassy and his hands her shaking, didnt look like he was gonna be able to make it back. That creeps words were running through my head, what had Hun done to Casey? Though by looking at him as I made my way back to the lair, I don't know if I want to know.

As I entered the lair I saw everyone waiting for us. "Whats going on Raph?" Asked Leo. I sat Casey on the sofa, he was looking down and had been silent since we left to for patrol. "Casey. We need to know what happened" nothing, he just sat there with no responce and it scared me, by this point the others we giving us confused looks. Splinter walked up to us and put a paw on Casey's shoulder, his breathing hitched.

Obviously, I mean he's terrified of rats so he'd defiently notice Splinter. "Casey, please tell us what has caused you such fear. You are safe here, no harm shall come to you. We need to know so that we may help you, you don't desreve to suffer in silcencechild" said Splinter, his voice was soft and soothing like how you'd talk to a scared animal. It was a fathers voice, one that promised love and protection.

Casey looked up, tears were in his eyes yet he stubbornly held them back, "I-Im fine Splinter don't worry about it...dude" his voice was shaking while he tried to keep his usual demeanor. "Your wrong Case, you've been acting off all day" said April both hands on her hips but she did look concerened as well as frustrated with the hockey teen. "I-It's nothing Red" She walked up to him, he started backing away his eyes going glassy again.

Splinter noticed and stopped her, "Casey, would you prefer if only the people you trust were told by you." Said boy gave a shaky nod and pointed to me, Mikey and Splinter. I felt glad he trusted me, ignoring the others looks all four of us walked into the dojo area. Splinter shut the sliding door and we all sat down. Casey was looking down but after a few shaky breaths he spoke "After I herd what they were saying about me I left the lair, I was found by H-hun..." He took another breath, what had this creep done without realising I had my hands on my sai's, even Mikey looked serious.

"He lured me away...I know I shouldn't have gone but I had to prove Leo and the others wrong. H-He...started saying things about how I looked and had me trapped. He kissed me...started touching me..I-I mannaged to knock him out and I ran home." No...no...it can't...That bastard! He hurt him, made him powerless..no wonder he was off today. I didn't expect Mikey to grasp the situation but I saw the rage in my baby brothers eyes. I wanted nothing more to beat the crap out of this guy but for now, we have more importabt matters.

"Im s-sorry...I was weak...P-please domt hate me" I blinked in shock "Case..." I gently lifted his chin so he was looking at us. "We dont hate you man, its not ur fault." Said Mikey, I nodded "Yeah, you were so brave to tell us and its gonna be ok. Me and Mikey are gonna tell the others ok, you stay here with Splinter.

Splinter's POV

As Rapheal and Michelangelo left the dojo I gently picked up Casey and held him close as he cried into my chest. I was furious how that monster had hurt this boy... and I vowed to look after him

like he was my own.

Leo's POV

"Wonder why Casey was upset?" I questioned out loud and the others shrugged. "I didn't even know he had feelings" Said Karai and I agreed, he was always some big shot who needex rescuing nothing speacial and than suddenly he's terrified for unknown reasons. "He's probably just looking for atte-" Before Donnie could finish a sai cut through the air and narrowly missed his head, a very mad Raph and serious Miley stood there. "Not one more word..." Growled Raph, I stood infront of Donnie "What happened Raph?" Behind me I herd Donnie who I imagined was grinning smugly, the bane if being the oldest "Casey screaming cos of his dumb rat fear again?"

Suddenly, Mikey of all turtles glared and Donnie gotta admit it was scary coming from him "not cool brah." Beside him Raph looked more mad but also sad "No...he's crying and being held by Splinter because that fucking Purple Dragon..." He stopped suddenly and looked so defeated, it scared me "what did he do Raph?" I asked softly, he looked me in the eye "he was sexually harrased Leo."

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, its update time! This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, April can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **A** **pril: Sp** **arky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Leo's POV

The room went silent, if I listened carefully I could hear muffled sobs coming from the dojo where Casey was with Master Splinter. I looked at Raph, anger and sadness rolled off him in waves. As for me I was speechless, the girls looked worried but Donnie...he looked worst off, staring into the distance with a saddned/shocked look.

"Don't say a word. You guys already hurt him to where he wouldn't trust you to know. I won't say anything else, its not my place" As if the knowledge of Casey being sexually harrased wasn't enough to make us feel bad. "W-well...what if he's making it up..." Mumbled Donnie with disbelief. April shook her head "No..he's being acting off all day. Spacing out, looking haunted like he just lost the will to play hockey, and...the fear, the emotions that are coming off him in his mind are strong, you can't fake them."

Donnie looked down in more shame. Splinter and Mikey than walked in, Splinter held a sleeping Casey in his arms like he used to with us when we were younger. He layed him down on the sofa and tucked him in a blanket which caused me to feel a pang of shame that he trusted Splinter, someone who he used to be terrified and awkward towards. Now he clung to him like a child and it was truly heartbreaking.

After Splinter left with the instructions to be quiet and let Casey rest me and Mikey sat down and watched some more Crognard the barbarian, Donnie retreated into his lab to work on an upgrade to the shellraiser, Raph took his anger out on the pinball machine and the girls sat in the kitchen and spoke in hushed whispers.

As Cragnard won the battle I looked over at Casey. He was snoring softly, he looked vulnerable and I couldn't help my proyective brotherly instincts that flared up when I imagined some lowlife sicko hurting him. They would pay...and I would never hurt him again, that I swore. It must've shown on my face because Mikey sent me a sad get determined smile. If I couldn't do that, what kind of leader would I be?

Karai's POV

Now I didn't really know the infamous masked vigalante like the others did, to me he was just like every stereotyped teeenage boy. He fit the role with his non-stop flirting and carefree reckless attitude, so I never thought of him as anything else. April became like a sister to me, the turtles were my silly amazing family with my father Splinter. It was perfect and yet I didn't notice a piece was missing. He was apart of my family too, and family do not hurt you like this...they stand by you and protect you. I cursed my own upbringing but even I should have known better, I was a ninja for Kami's sake! He was more than what he showed but we were all blind to see it, now he was hurt but I hopped that it wasn't to late.

April's POV

I could tell from Karai's face and her glances into the living room where her mind was at this moment, I couldn't blame her it was hard not to think about what Raph said. I knew something was up but I just ignored it and remained ignorant, some friend I am. I should know him better yet I don't, his past is hidden and he never speaks about his family. I thought of the Casey I knew, the reckless cocky boy but the image shattered to the vulnerable child who had been hurt. I swore that I would be a better friend, I sent a small wave of positive emotions to him and smiled a little seeing him calm down. Maybe just maybe it would be ok.

Donnie's POV

I couldn't believe it was true. In that single line my mind went blank, guilt twisted like a knife in my chest. For as long as I had known him we had butted heads, we were both in love with April and as such we played the part of rivals. I should have seen how petty it was, when we actually forgot about that we mannaged to work together, create the Turtleracer...My mind wandered back to what he had said as he faced me posessed by Speed demon 'I don't care about the race, I just want my friend back.'

He only wanted me to be ok, no regard for his own safety. He could have lost and be taken from them forever and yet in that moment he showed his loyalty, that he would stood by them. How could he have allowed hinself to forget? To be caught up in a petty rivalry and cost him a true friend. And all for what? A girl who saw them as nothjng but friends...I was supposed to be the smart one but I lost myself in ignorance, he was hurting now and this time I would help him.

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, its update time! This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, Karai can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Ka** **rai:** **Sp** **arky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Casey's POV

I woke up with a jolt, catching myself before I fell of the sofa. I looked around trying to get those images out of my mind. The room was quiet, only the faint sound of the tv rolling the credits to Crognard could be herd. I pulled my phone out my pocket, it was 7pm, the others would be out patrolling and Splinter would be meditating in his room. I made my way into the dojo, closing the door I started to punch up Raph's already battered punching bag.

I began punching the bag, slowly going into a routine of punches and kicks. But than his smug face flashed into my mind and I faltered mid swing. How could I have fallen for his stupid plan...I really was pathetic, getting all worked up over this. Just because he cornered me, so what!...his hands carressing my body making me feel vulnerable and trapped...that hungry and predatory look in his eye, his lips...I felt bile rise in my throat as I fell to my knees trying and failing to not release whatever remained in my stomach.

I wiped my mouth and looked down. I was supposed to be Casey Jones, the u,breakable guy who can do anything, I was supposed to be strong and a ladies man. But this act...I cant even fake it, can I? Im just too weak, the others were just pulling my weight. I got a mop and cleaned up my vomit since it was the least I could do. I decided to take a shower, maybe that would help, to no avail, no matter how hard I scrubbed his touch was fresh on me. I felt disgusting when I should've been squeaky clean.

I threw on a grey hoodie with a skull, black jeans and my trainers as well as my bandanna. Sitting down the sofa with the others not here ment my mind was able to wander freely, I hadnt realised how long I had zoned for until half an hour had passed, the sounds of the others excited chatter of tonights patrol seemed to echo through the sewers. I watched them walk in. They were happy and complete, I wasn't even supposed to know about them.

I couldn't help the bitter and sad thoughts I was thinking off. April was talking about how she had managed to use her psychic abilities to bust some Kraang, had she gotten so strong? Where was the little girl who hung back and watched, not this powerful women who looked so confident and happy. "And did you see those purple dragons? Ha! They weren't even a threat!" Said Raph using his sai's to mime stiking them, the group laughed in agreement. I looked down, I couldn't even fight back against one purple dragon...Was I really such a liability?

"Hey Casey!" Waved Mikey noticing my presence. I waved back my hood and mask were up but no one commented on why. "So, you guys have fun?" I asked and they spilled there fun stories, all the while I grinned and acted like I usually did. I vowed to myself, I wouldn't be such a burden anymore.

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, its update time! This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, Splinter can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Splinter** **Sp** **arky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Raph's POV

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident and in that time Casey had seemed to go back to normal. He was laughing, playing video games with Mikey and annoying the hell out of Donnie who was trying to add some upgrades to the Shellraiser. Though being a ninja you learn to pick up on small signs, the way he'd flinch when Mikey would slap him on the back, the way he would stay close to me in patrols and would jump at the smallest sounds. He'd laugh it off but I could see it, how hard he was trying to be ok and it was breaking him.

Splinter knew, he'd told us to keep an eye on him but his act never let up. We were getting worried, "Hey Raphy!" Yelled Casey walking in, another thing is that he'd leave his mask on a lot more and would leave the lair just before it got dark instead of when everyone was going to bed, made sense though. "Hey Casey, your just in time fo-" I was cut off by Mikey's happy shout of "PIZZAAAAA!!!!" I mock glared at him, deadpanning "yeah that." Casey chuckled "so yeah, c'mon we got your favourite and we better go before Mikey eats it all."

Casey shook his head "Nah I'm good I picked up a snack on the way." Was it just me or was he getting thinner, it was scary being around him when you know he's faking all of this but..."Hey Case" I said uncharacteristically softer which made him pause and look at me "you trust us right?" I saw so many emotions flash in his eyes: fear, shame, regret, sadness before they went away and he responded with a "obviously, damn Raph no need to get all emotional on me..."

I couldn't keep doing this "Casey stop!" He gave a nervous chuckle knowing he had been caught. "Doing what Ra-" I couldn't help my temper right than, the stress and the fear had been eating at me for weeks "THIS! THIS ACT YOU'VE GOT ON! YOUR LIEING! YOUR NOT OK!" He froze "I'm sorry..." my anger faded at that voice, it was the same hurt child voice from before. "I just...I didn't want to be a bother, I was being pathetic...over what, some stupid kiss..." He was shaking, the dam was breaking so I did what Splinter did to us when we were children. I held him, took his mask off and let him cry all while rubbing his back and offering comfort that he really needed.

The crying caught the attention of the others who watched worriedly and confused, Splinter walked up to us just as Casey had cried himself to sleep. He looked worried but proud, "you have done well Raphael." "What just happened?" Asks Leo and Donnie rubs his head in thought "Well after one goes through something traumatic they may see them self's as weak so some hide it away and act ok. Casey was probably bottling this up for weeks and he couldn't handle the stress any more."

Explained Donnie while checking Casey over "slightly underweight but nothing else that you can see physically wrong." I nodded, the mask was off and you could see some bags under his eyes but I guess we were realising that it wasn't the only mask that Casey wore.

"We got to look after him, not coddle him or make him feel w-...thats it!" Says Karai, we looked at her for explanation "we've been going on more patrols than him...running into those Purple dragons and than saying how weak they are. Since there leader did this to Casey..." She trailed off as Leo continued with a sad realisation "We've been making him feel inferior and useless, so he tried to cover it up to not seem weak...We've messed up." Splinter turned to face us all "Indeed, we have failed Casey Jones, but that can be amended."

Third person POV

While the others stayed to think of ideas to help there friend, a figure watched from the shadows. "Soon, you will be mine. I wonder what your friends will think when they find out the truth."

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, its update time! This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Splinter** **Sp** **arky doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Casey's POV

I was curled up on the sofa trying not to wake the others up with my sobs. Trying to forget what had happened hours ago but felt like seconds, however it seemed to be burned into my brain because no matter what I tried to do I couldn't get it out of my head. It was all my fault, I had been with Donnie in his lab to help him out with repairing some parts of the Shellraiser when he reached over my shoulder to grab something...but in that moment I didn't see Donnie, I saw Hun. I wasn't in the lair but in a dark alley way, helpless as his hands roamed my body. I freaked out instinctively pushing him away which caused him to crash into the side of the Shellraiser, the mutagen dropping from his hand and breaking on the floor. His words...they cut like Raph's sai through a foot robot.

I was thrown out my thoughts by footsteps entering the lair, shaking I grabbed a bat and crept slowly to the lair's entrance. Please...don't be him...I felt relief flood my body seeing the Mighty Mutanimals and not...him. Slash turned to me as I put my bat down "Hey kid, where are the others?" I tried to not to feel hurt because why would they want to hang out with me, they barely acknowledge me and we never really talk except for Mondo. "They had late training with Splinter so everyone's pretty much out cold for the next week." I sat back on the sofa as they made themselves comfortable and began conversing, while they did that I felt my mind wonder back to what happened with Donnie. I didn't tell Raph, I couldn't I wasn't dumb I knew how the others treated me before had strained there relationship with Mikey and Raph and it was my fault anyway. "Kid?!" I jumped and looked at the...concerned faces of the Mighty Mutanimals, it was than I realised that I was shaking and tears were once again rolling down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Casey?" Asked Leatherhead in a worried tone that almost made me think of Splinter. I felt arms wrap around me and I saw Mondo, he wasn't smiling or talking which was very odd for him. I tried not to look at them, they couldn't know. "Casey bro, please we're your friends man." Before I knew it words were tumbling out of my mouth and I told them about the incident with Donnie...which lead me having to explain about Hun. Rockwell put a hand on my shoulder "Casey you haven't done anything wrong. You went through something which has hurt you badly and you were not at fault for what happened with Donatello."

"Casey..." Slash was looking at me like he was trying to contain his anger. "What did Donnie say to you...?" I looked up at him "he said...h-he...said that I always messed things up, that I was just an idiot with no one who loves me and...it was my fault Hun tried to...and that I deserved it idf he r-r..." I couldn't finish, I collapsed into Mondo and Leatherheads embrace like a child, emotionally and physically exhausted. "Rest Casey." Coaxed Leatherhead and I soon drifted off.

Slash's POV

Now I don't know the kid so well, we only briefly interacted at the battle of Manhattan but the kid was strong and just a mix of Raph and Mikey. He was like a small child especially now when he was curled up in Leatherhead and Mondo's arms. I growled "that...idiot! You don't ever say stuff like that especially to someone who went through that!" I roared, I faced my team standing tall "there gonna pay, especially Donnie." Growls of rage and nods were what I received, I ruffled Casey's hair "don't worry kid, there gonna pay."

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, its update time! This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, Leatherhead can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Leatherhead: Sparky** **doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Donnie's POV

Yawning, I walked out from my lab into the kitchen where the rest of my brothers were eating left over pizza, April was eating a sandwhich and talking to Karai. I sat down with my cup of coffee and smiled as I spotted Rockwell with the rest of the Mighty Mutanimals. I blinked in suprise seeing them sat with Casey, excluding Mondo none of them were close at least I thought so but now all of them were happily talking with Rockwell occasionally adding his input although Slash seemed to be tense.

I shrugged and sat down "Hey guys, what's up?" Hm? I must've suprised them as Casey dropped his plate with pizza he was holding which broke it. "Careful kid you'll hurt yourself." Slash said almoat softly and cleaned up the broken plate. "Thanks man. Sorry about that guys." Mikey however was yelling "SAVE THE PIZZAA!!!" And only calmed when it was safe. He grinned at Casey "Pizza hero, brah!" who rolled his eyes and turned back to Rockwell and they resumed there conversation.

This again suprised and confused me, wow now I know how Mikey feels. Shaking my head of those thoughts, I turned to Rockwell "So Rockwell, would you like to go to the lab and go through our notes from last time?" Rockwell looked up from where he and Casey were looking over a sheet of homework, with difficult equations (not to me of course) being broken down into much simpler equations in the Doctors handwriting where he was going over it with Casey.

"Actually Donnatello, I am in the middle of something." His tone was cold and professional like he was adressing a stranger than a friend. "H-hey...Doc its ok. I think I get it now. Thanks for the help." Rockwell nodded with a trace of a smile "My pleasure, I wish you look in your exam."

Casey smiled yet it didnt reach his eyes. "Thanks..I should be going..." He trailed of making Mondo who w!s sat beside him, frown. "Casey?" Casey smiled a him but it was obviously forced, he was avoiding my gaze "Im ok...I gotta get to class anyway." He grabbed April's arm "C'mon Red, we gotta go."

April looked at him confused "Casey what do you mean? We have an hour t-..." She than caught his gaze and softened. "Ok, lets go." They grabbed there things and left. I sighed as soon as they were out of the earshot, he better not try anything. "So?" Rockwell glared "No I'd rather not."

"Okay what's going? Why are you guys acting so hostile towards m-" I wasn't able to finish my sentance when a large fist punched me in thr face, slamming me into a wall and knocking the wind out of me.

Slash's POV

I faced Donnie, enraged "you gotta lotta nerve asking that!" I roared angrily, the kid was just asking Doc for some help, we were all talking and he was happy and calm. Than this loudmouth ruined it. "Slash? What's going on?" Said Raph, he had gotten between me and Donnie. I was to angry to speak, luckily Mondo was ready to fill them in "Well you see dude, your brother yelled at my bro Casey for an accident and crossed the line bro by saying horrible things like he was unloved."

He paused, shaking in anger. At this point the rest of the turtles and Karai were looking at Donnie is rage, thought it was no where near as much as Splinter. he lizard boy than growled "But what was worse, is that he said Case desreved it if he was raped." At that point all hell broke loose.

Casey's POV

I was walking out of school and heading to the lair. I had to thank Rockwell, I was sure my test had gone great and now all I wanted to do was sit down and relax. April had gone to the libairy to do some homework, saying she wouldn't be able to concentrate in the lair. As I strode down the familiar alley ways I felt eyes on me. I whipped around, but no one was there. Just as I turned back to keep walking, strong arms wrapped around my waist and a shiver went down my spine. No...No it couldn't be!...I have to...My brain was too busy panicking to come up with a plan while my body struggled.

A velvety smooth voice was herd by my ear as a cloth was placed over my mouth and nose, the fumes making me dizzy. I felt my body soon grow heavy, before I completly blacked out I herd Hun laugh "Silly hockey boy, didn't anyone tell you? A dragon always gets his prize."

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, its update time! This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them. Anyway, Ice cream kitty can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Ice cream kitty** **: Sparky** **doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Casey's POV

When I woke up I was in an unfamillar place. Laying on my back on the cold ground of a cell. I got up and fell back down, long black chains were on my wrists and ankles preventing me from being able to move. My weapons were gone and I shivered but not just from the cold as two purple dragons walked into the cell, towering over me with cruel smirks on there faces. "Let me go!" I yelled, loudly hoping that somehow the guys would hear me but it only made them laugh and pull out bats and hockey sticks...my weapons and begin beating me with them.

I held back a scream and forced myself not to show pain yet I failed to stop the whimpers that escaped my lips. "Careful, don't get his face. Hun wants that completly bruise free" smirked one as they kept going despite the sounds of cracks filling the room...please...someone help..I thought as the room went dark.

Splinter's POV

It had been a few days since we had seen April and Casey, the former had been busy with a project and the latter we assumed he was busy with family and thought nothing if it. I had a small voice in my head telling me something was wrong but I ignored it...how foolish I was too.

Mikey's POV

I walked into Mr Murakami's with the guys and Karai for some sweet pizza gyoza's but when I got inside I froze. "Whats the hold up Mi-" said Leo when he paused seeing the wreckage, tables were knocked over and drinks were spilled everywhere. Mr Murakami lay in a heap on the floor, I rushed over and helped him up "Mr Murakami! Its me Mikey, are you ok?" The blind man faced me and was trembling "they came...purple dragons...and left a message for you...they took your friend the hockey one."

"No..." I trembled, we thought Casey was just at home. Mr Murakami held up something that had fallen, it was an image of Casey, bleeding and crying with "dragons alwats get there present" underneath and it just made me sick to look at. "Dammit!" Yelled Raph but the pain was clear as day on his face, we has let him down.

"Hey.." Said Donnie who had been on thin ice since the incident a few days ago. "We'll get him back" Leo nodded "yes we will and they all will pay." I looked back to the picture if Casey, please...hang on..we're coming.

Hun's POV

He was so innocent when he slept I thought as I traced a finger over his un injured face and smirked as he whimpered in his sleep. Oh don't worry hockey boy soon you'll be mine very soon, but first we have to break that spirit of yours. And I look forward to it.

 **So, how was it? Sorry it was shorter today. Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, im sorry this took so long to update. This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them.** **Hun can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Hun: Sp** **arky** **doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Raph's POV

I walked leaped across the rooftops on the streets of New York with Mikey as we covered our patrol for that night. However my mind wasn't on the thugs I could beat up instead it was on Casey. It had been a few months since we herd about Casey's dissaperance.

Since than, Donnie and and Rockwell would work for hours on end to try and locate him, Donnie always looked ashamed and I knew he felt guilty about lashing out at him that day. What had irritated and shocked me was when April came home from school one day and blew our minds.

Flashback, a few days after Casey went missing*

April had come into the lair but instead of her usual cheery demeanor, she was down right pissed mumbling to herself and had the horrible scent of cigarretes and alchohol clinging to her. "What happened, April?" Asked Donnie worriedly which snapped her out of her mumbling to face him. "I went to Casey's home to tell his dad that he was missing since Casey had been staying at mine a for a days so I could help him study for finals."

I blinked because I guess it never really occured to me Casey had a family, he never spoke of them and kept talk about his past to a minimum. She took in a large breath and continued. "I had met Casey's little sister once and she directed me to the house while she went to a friends house. Casey's dad was in a living room drinking a can of beer and watching a hockey game."

I chuckled a bit "so that's where he gets his obsession from." April paused and smiled sadly "that's not the only thing they have in common, his dad is called Arnold Casey Jones." She sat on the sofa beside Donnie and Leo, looking down at her hands.

"He said it was about time...Apparently he got into big trouble with the Purple Dragons and when they came knocking at his door for payment...he..." She trailed off and threw up, Karai was there in an instant with a bucket and was rubbing her back.

"What was it?" Asked Splinter, his tone was even but the look in his eyes was sad and angry like had already guessed the answer. She shook her head unable to look up "he sold Casey to Hun...thats why he has him now..."

Flashback Ends, present time*

Raph's POV

Even now it filled me up with rage when I thought about it. Did Casey know? There were alot of mysterys surronding Casey's past that we'd need to find out but first we had to find him. "Raph!" Yelled Mikey bfinging me back to reality, he was pointing in a dark alley. I looked, than froze seeing a retreating figure with a Purple Dragon tattoo and in his hand a blood stained hockey stick.

 **So, how was it? Sorry it was shorter today. Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, its update time. This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them.** **Raph can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Raph:** **Sp** **arky** **doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used.**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Mikey's POV

Before I could blink Raph had already jumped down from the rooftop and was charging towards the Purple Dragon member, he pinned him down with a sai at his throat. The man's smug look and confidence fell as well as he hockey stick which clattered to the ground, as I picked it up I found that it was Casey's which ment the blood was...I hit the guy with my nunchucks with so much rage even Raph looked shocked. "Where is he?!" I yelled, pulling his shirt collar so he was facing me, in doing so Raph's sai shallowly cut his throat. Raph glared at him "and what were you doing out here."

He was terrified "L-look i-i'll tell you what you wanna know just don't kill me!" He gave a shaky breath and continued "he's in one of the Purple Dragon's bases hidden behind an abandoned carnival near here. Boss said his fathers debt was completly paid off so Im here to get the guys little sister."

Raph's POV

I felt my blood boil hearing that so I felt no mercy when I slammed his head hard into a wall with enough force it would crack his skull. I pulled out my T-phone and called Leo. "Leo we found a lead, Casey's being held in an abandoned carnival close to where me and Mikey are so we're going to go bust him out." I knew Leo would rather we regroup and went together or had a concrete plan but we didn't have time, Casey had been there prisoner for months and kami knows how long he has left.

The urgency in my voice about the situation must've swayed him because a few seconds later he breathed a sigh "understood but know if your not out in one hour we'll be right there with the shellraiser" said Leo seriously and if the situation was less serious I would have laughed or face palmed. "Is there anything else?" Leo asked, Mikey took the T-phone from me, I had never seen him so angry and full of bloodlust.

"Leo, there after Casey's little sister as well. While we are getting Casey one of you go and get her to safety."

Donnie's POV

"I'll go" I annouced as soon as I herd Mikey's voice through the speaker. Leo looked at me, confused as to why I would volunteer. I've spent the past few months searching for hours to find Casey, guilt for what I said and how I have treated him was overwhleming and I needed to make it right. "I will go with you my son." Said Splinter putting a hand on my shoulder making me relax. He took the T-phone from Leo "Raphael, Micholangelo. Bring my son, bring your brother back home."

The dual voices of "Yes sensei" echoed through the lair as the call ended, not long after me and Splinter set off.

Raph's POV

It didn't take us long to find the carnival, there weren't many Purple Dragons patrolling the area so it was easy to blend into the shadows and sneak in. One member was walking to a closed off area carrying a tray of what could have been identified as food, he was chatting to one that was guarding the room. "Yeah just force it down his throat, he wont eat it and you know the Boss wants that bitch alive." I knew at once who they were talking about and before I knew it I had sprang into action and had knocked them both out.

Mikey kicked down the door and I was revolted by what I saw. It was a cold cell like room with a small window, it smelled of blood and other bodily liquids. In the center chained up like an animal was a skinny figure, hair mattered by blood and rags of clothing hanging off there body. The man...no the child was trembling in fear and pain, a spiked whip was beside them that had been used recently on there back. The figure raised its head wincing and there empty eyes locked on us in recognition.

"Y-you have to...run.." A croaky broken voice came out. "No way in hell Case." I replied, he started to cry but before I could ask I herd the words of a man who made all the bloodlust and rage burst out of me. "You should have listened to him, turtles." Smirked Hun planting a kiss on Caseys cheek, the whimper it caused made me snap and all I saw was red.

 **So, how was it? Stay tuned for more XXX Sparky**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, its update time and the last chapter of this story. This story was inspired by The Dragons Clutches by DiamondHeart31 who I have permission from to write my own version of their story but please check them out. Please** **don't forget to read and review and I hope you all enjoy, flames will be deleted so please don't waste your time writing them.** **Raph can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Casey Sp** **arky** **doesn't own TMNT or any of the characters used only her OC's**

 **Me: I hope you all enjoy**

Splinter's POV

As I snuck through the streets of New York with Donatello all I could feel was rage and fear, a raging fire erupting within me which would only extinguish when this sorry excuse for a father has been bough down. And fear that would not fade till my other son and his sister were found and safe. I prayed to my beloved wife, Taun Shen that she is watching over them. "Here we are, Sensei." My son's words bought me out of my thoughts as he gestured to the home we had entered. The air smelled off smoke and the ripped up carpet was covered in beer cans which made me wrinkle my sensitive nose in disgust, however before we could make a plan a scream was herd. "It's coming from downstairs" said Donatello and we both made our way to the source of the scream.

A group of Purple Dragon members were trying to take away a young girl, she was screaming and crying for her father who ignored her and opened another can of beer. I saw red and before I knew it me and Donatello had rushed in and were fiercely attacking the gang members and got the young girl out of there grip. She looked at us in curiosity instead of fear like I had expected "are you Casey's friends? The ones from his story's?" She asked and Donatello nodded, seemed that Casey had told his little sister about his adventures with us. "Yeah, I'm Donnie and this is Splinter." She sniffled and rubbed the tears from her eyes "I-I'm Cassidy, please...want to go to big brother..." Said Cassidy looking at us with big eyes, my heart melted since she couldn't have been older than 8 years old, short black hair and eyes like her brother wearing a red top with white stars and jeans. I smiled softly hiding the anger I felt at such a small innocent youth being dragged into this madness "of course dear, you go on ahead back to the lair with my son, I will be there momentarily along with Casey." As the two of them I left I turned to Arnold Jones "you and I however need to talk."

Casey's POV

I whimpered, not able to watch as Mikey and Raph fought against Hun. They were strong but Hun fought dirty and was slowly gaining the upper hand while I was chained down unable to move or help my friends. Raph was enraged, growling like a wild beast as he attacked landing a few hits but Hun was toying with him and managed to throw Mikey into a wall near me where a stray blade that had a few hours ago been embedded into my stomach sliced across his shell. "Mikey!" Screamed Raph as Mikey cried out in pain. This only served to fuel Raph's rage against Hun to his amusement "aw, cute the turtle cares about his baby brother maybe I should show him my special treatment." I struggled in vein to get free and help but like all my other attempts it failed as all the chains did were rub against my injured and beaten body, causing me to hiss in pain which made Hun look over and smirk in amusement. "Perhaps you want even more of that treatment though this time don't try and keep your screaming quiet, now that's a good pet." I looked down ashamed glad the rags somewhat covered my body but it wasn't enough.

Raph put a Sai to his neck and spoke in a low angry tone "listen here you sick fuck, Casey is not your pet, he is not yours and you aren't touching either of them. Your fun ends now." To his surprise Hun began to laugh "that's where your wrong, turtle." What happened next was a blur, one second Raph had a Sai aimed at Hun's neck and the next it had clattered to the ground and he lay in a heap on the ground. "No! Raph!" I screamed coughing blood, not them...not the two who stood by me through everything and not like this. "Oh don't worry pet, you and I will be going somewhere far from here." He smirked and was about to pull me into a kiss when a fan of all things was flung through the air and knocked him out before he was lifted and thrown deep into the big top tent by psychic energy, standing there was Karai and April. "C'mon Jones lets get you back home, your little sisters waiting for you." I slumped in Karai's arms once the chains were off and for the first time in forever I drifted off to a peaceful sleep knowing I was home with those who loved me.

Epilogue, still Casey's POV

It took time for me to stop seeing Hun's shadow loom behind me and I still have flashbacks and the nightmares are a whole other can of worms but physically I'm healing and I love to sit back and watch Splinter and the others train Cassidy who wanted to be a fighter just like them and I couldn't be more proud. When I was ready I sat everyone down and told them everything, that I was only a few months older than Mikey despite being very tall, that my father had made a deal with the Purple Dragons when Cassidy was born when my mom died in child birth. "He changed after that and well the rest is well pretty easy to see now." I finished and was met with hugs from Mikey and even Donnie. Speaking of Donnie he became close friends with Cass who has said he is her favourite mutant to the dismay of Raph, Mondo and Mikey and me and Donnie are now close friends. Its nice to be able to be my true self and not what my dad wanted from me, yeah I'm still a hockey fanatic but I don't feel the need to flirt with everything on two legs and I'm happier now with my family, Splinter even pulled me aside a few days into my recovery and said he was there if I ever needed him after I accidently called him dad at the dinner table he responded back with "my son" without skipping a beat and I know now I have a family to have my back against my demons and if Hun ever comes back.

 **So, how was it? Hope you all enjoyed XXX Sparky**


End file.
